


Next Time, Call First

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Claiming, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Heat Sex, Human!Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega!Derek, Omega!Melissa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Top!Stiles, bottom!Derek, but still a beta werewolf!Derek, but still a beta werewolf!Peter, human!Melissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Stiles needs to drop something of somewhere he really should call ahead first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Call First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks to [ Stilinski-Hale (padamaa)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/padamaa/pseuds/Stilinski-Hale) for lighting a fire under my ass to write this :) 
> 
> A few things before you read:  
> Derek and Peter are still werewolves the rank of Alpha/Beta/Omega for their wolf part is different from their designation as Alpha/Beta/Omega for their human part.  
> Omega's heats can cause an un-mated Alpha to go into rut (what an Alpha' heat is called), causing both Omega and Alpha to go into a heat haze. Which is why I tagged for rape/non-con.  
> The only way to form a mating bond is to have unprotected sex where one person knots another.  
> Set after 3b, Stiles and Derek are dating and haven't had sex yet.
> 
>  
> 
> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

A growl started to build deep in Derek's chest, he's been sitting in Stiles's Jeep outside of the McCall residence for fifteen minutes. They had only stopped so Stiles could drop off something for Scott, who apparently would need it upon his return from dads in a week’s time. Stiles was supposed to be in and out in two minutes or less, but glancing at his watch it's been sixteen minutes. With another growl, Derek made his way from the Jeep to the front door, grumbling along the way about 'idiot boyfriends'. Upon opening the door and stepping inside Derek froze, the cloying scent of sex and cinnamon invaded his nostrils and made his stomach roll. He knew that scent, was familiar with it, knew it meant an omega in heat, he knew it just like he did every time his own heat cropped up. 

After closing his eyes and giving himself a minute catch his equilibrium, he shakily followed the scent up the stairs, followed it as it grew thicker and thicker until he stopped at an open bedroom door. Peering in, Derek almost shifted, Stiles, his mate, was lying on the bed, a very naked and very much aroused Mrs. McCall was straddling him, her tongue fucking into his mouth and her hands rubbing something out of sight, while his hands cupped her breasts. Seconds pass, and what, at first glance, looked to be Stiles participating was in fact him trying to push her way, albeit gently.

'You need to stop, Melissa,' Stiles said forcefully, 'you are in heat, I can't, we can't... I... Oh God!' 

Stiles words cut short by Melissa finally getting his jeans undone and her hands around his length. She moaned as his hips bucked him upwards, causing her hands to slid down his cock and to grip him firmly around his base. A panted moan left Stiles' mouth and his eyes fluttered open and caught Derek's gaze.

'Oh God, Derek, I'm sorry! Please, I'm so sorry.' Stiles renewed his struggles to push Melissa off of him, but stopped as she squeezed the base of his cock.

'Fuck, Stiles, I want it, can I have it? Your knot will feel so good inside of me. Please.' She raised herself over Stiles, trying to line him up with her slick, red entrance. 

Derek roared then and quickly yanked her of his mate. She struggled, legs kicking and arms swinging, to get herself free, to get back to seating herself on his mate's cock. Pulling her more firmly to him and away from the bed, Derek swept his gaze over Stiles's prone form, up his legs to the opening of jeans to where his thick, long cock stood proudly, a slight bulge starting to form at the base, and then finally moving upwards he took in Stiles' face, his eyes glazed over and a healthy flushed covering his cheeks.  
A choked sound made it's why out of his chest. Derek had been waiting to finish the mating process between them, he wanted Stiles to be ready, wanted himself to be ready and so he made sure nothing sexually had happened between them. In hindsight it was a stupid decision, he had forgotten that an unmated alpha's rut could be triggered by a compatible omega's heat, and now he's gotten to witness it. He gets to watch his mate mount and knot another person, and he wants to rip his own throat out for waiting to have his mate knot him. 

Whining again, Derek looked at his mate's cock for a second time, it hadn't flagged since Derek ripped Melissa off of him and the sight of it made slick start to trickle from Derek's hole. He knows that he can't stop them, that once Stiles' knot ties him to Melissa that he'll lose Stiles forever, he wants to cry, wants go on a rampage. 

Deciding to be the better, he starts to loosen his hold on Melissa, when a half-formed memory had him tighten his arms around her waist. Peter. Peter had laughed and told Derek he was being a 'slow poke' and if he was worried about a bond forming to use one of 'those' condoms, before chucking a small foil square at his head and leaving with a laugh. Even though he was creeped out he still put it in his wallet, he can be a responsible adult after all.

Shifting Melissa around to hold her with one arm, he shoved the other into his back pocket and quickly yanking out his wallet. Derek felt some of the tension dissolve from his shoulders upon opening and seeing the small square, he'd rather Stiles not be with anyone else but at least now he won't lose him.  
Approaching the bed Derek regretfully shoved Melissa away from himself and straddled Stiles' thighs, he quickly opened the condom and it rolled it down his mate's cock, making sure the ring was over the slight swell of the knot. 

He wanted to fully undress Stiles, to see him fully but he could hear Melissa's high pitched whines, so he reluctantly removed himself from Stiles' lap. Derek was barely an inch away from the bed before Melissa shoved him out of the way and took up her previous position Stiles' lap. She's sopping wet, slick dripping down her swollen lips and smearing on her thighs, making them shiny, and it was easy for her to grab Stiles' cock and slide down it until he was fully seated inside her. Then she started to move, pushing herself up then fucking herself down hard onto the cock inside her, each downward thrust was accompanied by satisfied grunts and pants from both Melissa and Stiles. 

Derek had to look away but each grunt and moan, each slap of skin and the squelching sound of a cock thrusting into a warm, slick hole had him looking back to the bed. Stiles had his hands clamped around Melissa's waist and he used them to slam her down on his cock at the same time he thrusted upwards into her, it was brutal and Derek felt a large wave of slick gushing out of his hole and drench his boxers. He wanted that, he wanted Stiles to use him like that, fuck him so hard all he knew was that cock in his ass and those hands on his waist. As much as this situation was horrible he decided to just go for it, he stripped himself, clothes and shoes being flung wherever, just so he could fuck his fingers into his soaked hole. 

Derek closed his eyes and leaned himself against a dresser, let the moans and the wet sounds of sex fill his ears as he fucked two fingers into his waiting hole, he had barely breached himself when two pleasure filled shouts caught his attention. While still moving his fingers Derek looked towards the bed, a boneless Melissa lay sprawled across Stiles, soft whines fell from her lips every time Stiles' hips made a small hitch upwards. 

Derek sniffed the air and whimpered, he could smell Stiles's release and that coupled with the stillness of two of them he knew they were tied, but a look at Stiles face had the whimper dying off. Stiles was looking at his ass where Derek's fingers were still fucking up and into himself, and with a jolt Derek knew that Stiles had knotted Melissa so quickly because Derek had decided to get off, and with that thought Derek came, his cum spraying onto his chest and the dresser he was against. He removed his fingers from his ass, closed his eyes and slid to the floor, breathing heavily.

A couple of minutes later, or an hour later, Derek really couldn't tell, a pained noise came from the bed along with the sound of a person falling back onto the bed, Derek figured the knot had gone down and Melissa had moved herself off Stiles' lap, he didn't care to look to make sure though, he didn't want to see her satisfied face.  
The scent of fresh cum hit his nose and the splatting sound of an overly full condom hitting the bottom of a trashcan hit his ears, along with clothes being removed and thunking unto the floor, causing him to let loose a small whine which turned into a yelp as he was roughly flipped onto his hands and knees. A fleeting look over his shoulder showed a very naked Stiles and cursory glance downward showed a very hard, cum slicked cock.

'Fuck Stiles!' His voice hoarse with the first words he's spoken since entering the house. 'Fuck, is that for me, baby?' The only response he received was Stiles pressing closer and the tip of a cock to press against his hole. 'Shit, okay, go ahead. Please, fuck. I want that, it's mine, I want it!'

Whatever he said was apparently the magic words, for Stiles drove himself into Derek, bottoming out in one long, smooth thrust. Derek moaned, his cock filling quickly at the feeling of being so full. Stiles started a pace of fast, deep thrusts, glancing Derek's prostate with each one. Stiles kept thrusting and thrusting, muscles tensing and relaxing, sweat dripping off his forehead, dotting Derek's back. It seemed continuous and never ending, and Derek loves it, he knows that later he'll crave it, will always crave it, knows that Stiles will give it to him whenever he asks, and he keens with that knowledge. Derek wants to cum, he needs to, but he wants Stiles to knot him first, needs it, so he thinks about anything, why grape candy is purple or why his eyes are hazel. 

Moaning from the bed had him opening his eyes to see Melissa kneeling on the bed, fingers brutally thrusting in and out of her pussy as she watched Stiles fucking Derek like there was no tomorrow, an entrapped look on her face. Her eyes became even more glazed over as Stiles picked up the pace, fucking into Derek faster and faster, slick and cum mixing, adding to the small pool on the floor every time Stiles pulled his cock out of Derek's loose hole before punching back in. 

A low, guttural moan fell from Stiles' lips as he shoved his cock into Derek as far it would go and stilling, knotting swelling, pressing at Derek's rim and tying them together. Derek fell to his elbows, grinding his ass backwards into Stiles, putting the slightest pressure on his prostate and almost blacked out with force of his orgasm. Pressing his head to the carpet, Derek let the endorphins flood his body, the mating bond adding a pleasant sharp bite as it solidified. 

Derek felt fuzzy and buzzed, the only other thing he was aware of was Stiles shallowly rutting into him, trying to bury his knot further in Derek's ass, until a soft chuckle had him focusing his attention on the person in the doorway.

'Well, I must say, when Melissa called me to come over and help her through her heat I didn't expect this.' Peter chuckled again as he took in the room's occupants, eyes lingering on Stiles' hips as they hitched forward minutely for just a few seconds until then moved to the naked, writhing woman on the bed. 

'Oh Melissa, has their mating made you delirious with need?' He asked as he stepped into the room. Stiles gripped Derek protectively; a growl making its way passed his lips as Peter made his way further into the room. Peter stopped at the foot of the bed, breathing deeply his eyes flashed blue as he took in Stiles' scent mixed in with Melissa's previous release.

'I may have to punish Stiles later,' Peter says as shifts himself closer to the writhing Melissa and hooks his arms under her legs, hands coming to rest at the swell of her ass. He swiftly pulls her to his chest and picks her up off the bed, he turns and starts carrying her out of the room, Derek looks up at him as he passes and watches in horror as Peter opens his pants, pulls out his hard cock and thrusts roughly up into Melissa. Peter stops just outside the doorway and glances back at Derek and Stiles and smirks. 

'Have fun you two, I know I will,' he says as he winks and lifts Melissa off his cock and then yanks her harshly back down, causing her to cry out and bury her head in his neck. Peter tosses a quick 'bye' over his shoulder as makes his way into the spare bedroom, the slick sounds of him fucking Melissa onto his cock continues and increases and slightly muffles as the door slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/)


End file.
